The present invention relates to a peep sight for archery use to facilitate sighting and for improving precision and accuracy. More particularly, the invention is directed to a bowstring-mounted peep sight which provides, in combination, an expansive field-framing window and a restricted target-sighting peep opening.
Peep sights used in archery are well-established aiming devices contributing to enhancement of the skills of the archer. Peep sights of the general class of the device of the invention are mounted on the bowstring above the nocking point so that upon drawing the bowstring back the archer may align the small bore of the peep sight with a bow sight pin or with a target. The locating of a target and the sighting on a target through a constricted, small-diameter peep sight is a difficult task aggrevated by the very limited field that is viewable through the peep sight. The target once "lost", it is difficult to relocate and to reorient the peep sight bore in registry with the intended precise field of interest. Also, even the slightest misalignment of the bore of the peep sight with a line of sight of the archer tends to render it impossible to view through the peep sight bore to sight the target.
One prior bowstring-mounted peep sight includes a relatively large viewing area or window in which a light-impervious, much smaller aiming plate or "dot" is centered. Viewing through the "dot" is inherently impossible. Nor is such viewing intended. The structure described has not found acceptance among archery enthusiasts. Others of the prior art bowstring-mounted peep sights have their own shortcomings or objectionable features. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a combination sighting device for archery use which renders it possible to retain a general view of a relatively broad field or general target area while at the same time sighting a specific and limited target zone through a relatively small-diameter-bore peep sight. The archer is enabled to keep the target in his field of view so that any need to "relocate" the target is obviated.